


Some Like it Hot

by Rizobact



Series: Curb Finds [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, prewar, prompt - hot drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: It’s the little things you notice about a new place, like the temperature at which they serve the drinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Transformers Rare Pairing [Fall 2016 Bingo Challenge ](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/667205.html) off a custom bingo card.

“I’m not sure I like this. It’s kinda weird.”

“Query: weird, how?”

Jazz looked across the table he and Soundwave were seated at on the patio of the small café, holding his cube out dubiously in front of him. “It’s _warm,_ ” he replied, as though the reason that was a problem should be obvious. If Soundwave had caught any traces of his reservations with his telepathy, it probably was, but Jazz elaborated anyway. “Where I’m from, warm energon ain’t exactly a good thing.”

“Energon: not contaminated.” Soundwave wasn’t the most talkative of mechs, but he sure managed to say a lot with only a small number of words. The layers of meaning he packed into each glyph were nuanced and intricate, and Jazz loved unraveling his lover’s short sentences. With just that single condensed phrase, Soundwave had managed to pack in reassurance that what they were drinking was safe, that he had past experience with bad energon himself, and that he wasn’t judging Jazz for his hesitation at all.

Belatedly, Jazz realized that of course Soundwave would be familiar with temperature-spoiled energon. The problem stemmed most commonly from improper storage conditions: processed energon was hot fresh out of the refinery, but needed to be cooled for long-term storage. Not an easy feat to accomplish in an underground city like Polyhex, which had increasing problems with ventilation — or a heavily industrial one full of perpetually overheated sectors with antiquated or broken cooling systems, like Kaon.

Difficulties like those had pushed both of them out of their respective home cities. That was how they’d been able to meet in the first place a few months ago. But Jazz was a recent escapee of his native tunnels; Soundwave had been in Crystal City for several centuries already, and was more familiar with its eccentricities. Like serving high-grade hot, particularly at certain times of year.

“I’m sure it ain’t,” Jazz said, trying to stop worrying. He gave Soundwave a quiet smile. “It’s just hard t’let go of old habits, y’know?”

Soundwave nodded gravely, saying only, “Yes.” Yes, he understood. Yes, he’d struggled with the same problem too. Yes, he feared that such caution would be necessary again someday, as worsening conditions continued to spread across Cybertron.

But that was a problem for another day.

Jazz reached out for Soundwave’s free hand with his own across the table, warmed to his spark (and not from the heat of the high-grade). “Yeah.” 


End file.
